dysfunctional
by darkdancer1234
Summary: Hawkeye/oc Captain America/oc Loki/oc Thor/oc Bruce/oc darkdancer1234 review please
1. Quinn

Quinn's background

No one's p.o.v _Quinn age 5_

Quinn sunshine sat at a secluded table at the back of Jack & Jill Montessori private school next to her best friend jean. Jean was a tall slender girl with long red hair and large brown green eyes. Quinn was small and slightly chubby she had long wavy black uncommon for German's hair and large round silver eyes. Both girls wore the navy jumpers and white polo's their legs were clad with white tights and navy flats and bowties, jean's was black and Quinn's looked like space thru up all over it and both girls wore light skin toned makeup. Both girls who were engrossed in the latest history story about captain America were distracted suddenly by a loud call.

"Hey freaks!" A tall older boy called getting the attention of both girls only to pore chocolate milk all over Quinn.

Quinn's lip quivered and her eyes began to water rapidly, as jean glared intensely at the boy only for Quinn's water to fly off the table and land all over the boy who was laughing and slapping to his friends. Quinn stopped crying realizing that almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring intently at them mouths open wide even the small preschoolers who were a whole grade younger than them. She realized slowly what had happened and new if she didn't take the blame jean would be in trouble because of how her mommy spoke of people like jean. Suddenly she was standing everyone looking at her.

"I did it!" she said loudly her voice still quivery

The cafeteria erupted into children and teachers screaming and trying to get away from her as jean was ripped away from her she was vaguely aware of the principle storming towards her arms crossed, the school had no tolerance for jeans kind.

.Me! She snapped seriously grabbing the small girl by the arm

The girl was now in a small padded cell sitting on a sterile bed in a pair of blue sweats and a floral black and blue nurse top, her favorite blue teddy crying into its head. The little girl had been vaguely aware of the principle dragging her to her office and calling her mother and the government who soon packed for her and dragged her to the white room, the girl vaguely wondered what would happen to her.

_Age 16_

The girl had grown and changed in she was now a tall thin curvy girl that the gauds though disgusted by mutants wolf whistled at her. Her hair was wavy and long they weren't allowed to use their mutation's which was the best thing she heard about since ice cream and they were taught defense by other mutants in secret, so she was pretty dangerous. At the moment the girl clad in a larger version of the outfit she first wore with white sneakers and a matching headband with nude makeup and brown lipstick jumped as the alarm rang loudly. By this time Quinn knew the drill she slowly crawled under her bed and waited, stiffening as she herd heavy boots outside her white cell. The door was pried open as t a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch stepped into her cell.

_And that was the beginning of Quinn's journey_


	2. Kate

Kate age 4

No one's p.o.v

The small four year old cowered near her bed cloaked in her small white dress her toes numb from her too small sandals and her ears heavy from the golden swan earrings as she clutched her stuffed cow Rodger, her an her parents had just came home from vacation in America two find two men in her living room. The child had been startled when her father angrily told her to go to her room, and even more so frightened when the taller and beefier man had growled and smirked at her as she passed soliciting a laugh from the other man. Now her parents were having a rather loud conversation with the men. The little girl looked like her mother with straight black hair and almond eyes with very few of her father's American features, but she had his brain and even at four understood the conversation completely.

Sore wa shakai o kaeru koto ga dekiru, wareware wa kore made ni okite kara sensō o tomeru koto ga dekiru! History isn't meant to be changed, were not finishing it! Her father's voice screeched

Anata wa sore o shūryō shimasu! The larger man's voice boomed angrily

Nashi! Her mother said indignantly

Suddenly a gunshot rang out through the small house followed quickly by her father's scream. She could no longer hear her mother's terrified breathing. Slowly her light blue eyes filled with tears blood rushed thru her ears drowning out a second gunshot the men talking about her and a heavy door slamming, _mommy?_ Was all she could manage to think. Her lip quivered as she moved down the carpeted stairs to the bloody scene in front of her nothing made sense as she dropped to her knee's a feral scream ripping from her thin pink lips while tiny pale fist pounded the ground.

Kate age 14

Kate stood on the roof tops holding her double bladed weapon tightly in her grip as a tall boy maybe a few years older stood before her his bow pointed at her forehead ready to fire. He was tall with dirty blond hair and grey blue eyes, he was nicely built and if he wasn't trying to kill her he would be quite handsome. She growled as he let the arrow fly spinning her staff through the air cutting it in half as it landed at her feet. To him she looked dirty with tangled black hair pulled into a swift ponytail, dirty green tank top, black sneakers, an old pair of sweat pants, and an old brown bag slipped on her back with whatever in it. He didn't expect her to be able to counter at close range. A slow smile lifted on his lips.

How would you like to join s.h.i.e.l.d? He asked grinning from ear to ear

_Kate's new life began_

Sore wa shakai o kaeru koto ga dekiru, wareware wa kore made ni okite kara sensō o tomeru koto ga dekiru! (It could change society; we could stop wars from ever happening!)

Anata wa sore o shūryō shimasu (You will finish it)

Nashi (no)


	3. momae

No one's p.o.v Momae age 5

A small three year old girl sat at a faded wooden table, her grandmother across from her. The small bony child wore a purple long-sleeved with a straw berry on it and faded floral jeans, the print read Barry sweet but was undecipherable with it covered in dirt the shoes she wore denim Velcro slip-ons were a size to small and the only toy she owned was a gray teddy with a frayed bow. The girl's grandmother was poor and didn't have much but she loved the dirty haired child before her for the small girl looked much like her mother with her fathers eyes. She had light brown hair, a heart shaped face, and large sea green eyes. The girl was a fighter though she lost her mother she had not given up hope on life on anything. A nock on the door interrupted the two women from their lunch of hotdogs asparagus and berry lime aid. The small girl scowled pushed herself away from the table and stormed over to the hard wooden door.

"Escuse me but we are eating hotgogs and spergus with juice for dinner so if you'll escuse me" she went to slam the door in the face of the green eyed man but her grandma put her hand in the way looking down disapprovingly at the small child.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter; she has just lost her mother and is being a bit of a sour puss." Her grandmother said sincerely

The man gave her a soft smile and laughed, it's quite alright I understand you see I have a daughter about three years older she's a bit of a rebel herself, you see though I am Njörðr.

The little girl had never seen her grandmothers face pale to that shade and knew something was wrong when she was rushed up stairs; the girl had been up in her room for an hour listening to muffled conversation. The girl was brought out of slumber that she had not even know she had entered as the sound of heavy leather boots stomped up her stairs followed by her grandma's soft footsteps. The man appeared there her grandmother following next concern written on her face.

No one's p.o.v Momae age 5

The little girl was now in a much larger room crying as she clutched her grey bear, she had been unconscious thru most of the trip and was now waiting in a gigantic blue and white room. She was frightened and tired and scared and now she was waiting for women to come dress her so that she was presentable to Odin the king of Asgard who decided if she stayed of was turned out. Her sniffling stopped as the large pearl studded door opened reveling not a makeup team but another small girl but slightly larger and less bony she had dark brown hair with blue highlights and large light blue eyes she looked much like the man told to be her father, except for the eyes. The girl wore a coffee colored brown dress with a ribbon in it her hair intricately French braided then twisted into a tight bun a tiara perched on her small head.

Hello? The girl said shyly entering Momae's quarters

I'm Lena; I'm your big sister. She whispered smiling as she stepped closer

I-I'm momae. Momae spoke shakily

Hi momae, listen I know you're scared but don't be daddy's really nice and I've been here since I was a week old and I can tell you it's fun there's lots of party's! She spoke smiling dreamily

The sound of shoe's echoed down the hallway and Lena smiled winking at momae and slipping silently out of the door.

The room was suddenly alive with men and women arguing about her hair and makeup what she should wear and what color it should be. The small girls face was then rubbed with a tinted moisturizer concealer, brushed with foundation evenly, a light pink blush tinting her cheeks with fuchsia lip color painted onto her lip, glittery pink eye pencil applied to her waterline, and finally a pink shadow was added to the lids of her eyes. The tugging on her hair didn't stop until it was perfectly tied into milkmaid braids. She was then dawned in a ruffled pink dress with a sparkly bodice and bust, silver shoe's dawned on her feet making her look taller, pink dangly earrings on her ears and a tiara pendent on her neck, last dawned on her head was a floral halo tiara. The small girl was then sent to meet asgard king the man looked at her hardly before smiling and patting her on the head his voice booming as she was informed she could stay. Now she was lost utterly and completely lost wandering the halls of Odin's palace.

"Are you lost?"

The girl froze the voice was smooth and almost two grown up for the boy using it. He was lanky with pale skin, dark hair that was neatly slicked back, and a thin soft face he couldn't be more than a year older than her with gem like green eyes he held her gaze.

"Are you lost?" He questioned again concern on his hansom features

"No, I-I mean yes?" She questioned blushing as the boy stepped forward

"I'm Loki I'll lead you back" he whispered grabbing ahold of her soft hand and leading her the way she came.

No one's p.o.v Momae age 15

Loki twirled the petite brown haired girl across the floor she was clad in a single shoulder cream colored gown, with silver heels and the tiara she wore the day he met her, silver and blue topaz earrings dangling from her delicate ears. Her make-up was a champagne colored eye shadow and lipstick, with a pink blush and black eye liner the girl once small was now grown into a beautiful young woman who knew in her heart she would spend the rest of her life with her sixteen year old counterpart.


	4. Lena

_Lena age 3 weeks no one's p.o.v_

In the dark shadows of the knight the cry of a small infant woke the neighboring home waking a tall blond woman and a portly dark haired man. The blond woman sighed and stood to go see what all the commotion was about. Stepping into the dark alley the woman could vaguely see the outline of a small black stroller the source of the sobbing coming from there. Slowly the woman stepped towards it the filthy rain slick ground soaking threw her light blue slippers.

"Patricia what in Sam hell are you doing!" The portly gentleman yelped threw there open window

But the woman preceded forward anyway walking slowly to the front of the stroller and peeling back the white blanket showing the face of a baby with large blue eyes much like the ocean and deep brown hair with wayward strands of blues and greens licking thru it.

"Maxim we… I found a baby!" the woman cried in surprise as she clutched the swaddled child close to her heart.

Maxim head disappeared threw the window and soon the man stood near his wife looking at their gift from the lord and smiling they had a baby a baby of their very own.

_Lena age 4 no one's p.o.v_

Slowly the bodies of maxim and Patricia Atwood were wheeled out of the large and now blood soaked home in body bags. Standing close by sobbing into the body of the young feminine police officer was Lena Atwood the couples adopted daughter who had witnessed the massacre of her parent at the man who had seen her at the park and had decided he wanted to add her to a collection of missing children. The man had broken into her home not realizing the girl was still awake and began screaming the moment he entered her room alerting her neighbors and parent who were just minutes too late to call the police, he was led out next in chains and cuffs covered in blood.

"Hello Lena." A man's voice whispered sorrowfully scaring the police woman and child clinging to her.

The little girl took in the man appearance he looked exactly like her with brown and green curls tan skin and dimple the only difference was his eyes which were sea green.

"Who are you?" the cop demanded icily though she had a good idea from appearance she wasn't going to willingly let a basted talk to the child

It was common knowledge that Patricia had found Lena crying outside her house in the rain and though the child had no hypothermia its parents had abandoned it.

"I am Njord I am her father I have been searching the country for Lena trying to find where her horrifying mother had hid her from me." The man spoke sincerely

The female cops face softened the man had not been the one to leave Lena in an ally alone to die from the hate when her spoke of Lena's biological mother she had been and the man had really been trying to find Lena.

"If you're here to take her you have to fill out the paper work." the cop said grasping his arm and leading him away towards other cops keeping Lena's hand in her own as she walked

_Lena age 4 no one's p.o.v_

Lena know sat in a beautifully decorated room filled with pearls and diamonds and other lovely jewels waiting for the verdict from a man who called himself Odin allfather who had appeared in her father's underwater home with many other people but she had not been able to see them clearly for she had to council with Frija and Odin and her new papa over her staying and know she was in her room waiting. Suddenly she was startled by a small blond by maybe a year elder than herself pushing open the heavy ivory door.

"Papa says you can stay." he spoke quickly darting back through the door with a smile

Lena stood shocked not only could she stay in such a beautiful place she was Shure she had just met the most beautiful boy she had ever seen and was sure that he must have been an angel.

_Lena age 17 no one's p.o.v_

Lena smiled watching Thor converse with Loki as her sister hovered close by and laughed as Loki swiftly turned to peck her on the lips causing the hyper ravenett to become quiet in embarrassment. That kind of relationship was what she wanted with Thor yet thor seemed not to notice her as anything more than a friend and confident and that upset her for thor could have any woman in the kingdom yet he choose none. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see Thor sweep before her and offer her a hand.

"Hello Lena would you be so kind as to offer me this dance?" The tall brutish blond asked kindly

Lena turned bright red and began choking on air causing Thor to clap her on the back almost sending the young warrior forward.

Ye…Lena never got to Finnish for lady Grayson had swept in and taken Thor's arm to pull him away.

Thor offered her a apologetic glance before turning and swiping into a dance with Grayson. Lena sighed and went back to her thought almost crying in the realization that Thor would never care for her the way she did him.

* * *

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have had severe writers block and have also been really busy so please forgive me I don't own the avengers and please review**_


	5. Colt

_Colette colt terry age 2 hours no one's p.o.v_

8 year old tony smiled in barley contained glee as he looked upon his new god sister her light orangey red curled than already spouted on the small head glinting in the sunlight as she looked at tony trough half lidded green hazel eyes.

"Hi" Tony whispered handing the baby a finger

Oh the adventures they would get into once she was old enough to understand pranks oh the things the small boy would teach her. The baby was clad in a soft pink blanket than was soft to the touch and had any one who touched it drowsy. He looked over to his god mother and god father who both were frowning a similar look came over his mother's face. sensing the distress in the room the baby began to fuss the adults seemed to take no attention to this and watched the door warily so tony began bouncing the baby softly something he had seen his friend James Rhodes mom do with James younger brother and it seemed to work because the ginger haired baby soother slowly.

"Mom are you guys waiting for daddy?" tony ask nervously hoping to high heaven his father was not drunk his cold indifference was better than his drunken abuse and he did not want his father and mother tearing into each other in a hospital.

"Yes sweetie" his mother sighed petting his dark locks and smiling down at the ginger baby while her parents conversed quietly.

As if on cue at his mother's happiness his father came into the room not drunk but with a tired scowl on his face getting a frown from the two women in the room and tony but a bright smile from the brown eyed ginger in the corner.

"Howard you son of a bitch you made it today!" he laughed going to greet his old friend.

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for the world Dan, just got held up at work with you not being there, I was running around all day!" the dark haired tony look alike said loudly smiling just as largely at Danny his sons god dad

Toney sighed and went back to staring at his god sister as their fathers conversed ignoring everyone else in the room.

_Colette colt terry age 16 no one's p.o.v_

She stepped into the banquet hall, her hair pulled tight into a French braid two stands of stubborn fly away framing her face, she wore no makeup except for a simple pink gloss and a light green eye shadow, a red dress framing her toned body .quickly she spotted the tall dark haired man she had been looking for he was surrounded by a bunch of girls talking animatedly and fluffing their hair every so often.

"Gold diggers!" she scoffed

She began making her way over to the man when a soft wrinkled hand landed on her elbow. She turned to see a man sitting in a wheel chair, he was elderly with a kind face and a bald head a genuine smile sat upon his lips.

"Hello." He spoke "I am Charles Xavier, we must talk."


	6. sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope you're not too mad but I am now going to start updating because drum roll please (drum rolls across room) I GOT THE AVENGERS FOR CHRISTMAS! also if you want to see outfits they are posted to my profile they are for the first time you see them except for kate and quinn they'll be in shield outfits theres are for later


	7. tesseract lost

Tesseract lost

_Kate's p.o.v_

The S.H.I.E.L.D facility we were currently residing in was in a buzz the voice of one of many agents droned over a p.a as others raced for the exits I stood next to Coulson one of director Fury's right hand men as we watched a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter land on a bird shaped launch pad. The door slid open and agent Maria Hill stepped out followed by director Fury both wore serious looks.

"How bad is it?" Fury demanded to Coulson

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." The well put together man said grimly

Fury looked over at me appraisingly with one eye "Agent Risuku he said calmly you were there at the time of the event?"

"Yes Selvig was having me translate something for the tesseract I'm pretty good tech and something happened." I explained calmly as we took an elevator down to where the glowing blue box of doom resided

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago." Coulson explained

"N.A.A.S.A didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase?" Fury growled

"He wasn't testing it he wasn't even in the room. It was a spontaneous event." Coulson stated

"It just turned itself on?" Maria asked

"Exactly." I said continuing to journey with the others

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Coulson stated grimly

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury demanded

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson and I said in unisons

"Do better." Fury said simply receiving a nod from Coulson

"Sir evacuation may be futile!" Maria stated as the remaining three of us walked down the stairs

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury growled irritated

"If we can't control the tesseract energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill stated matter of factly

"I need you to make sure the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury told hill

"Sir, is that really priority right now?" Hill demanded frowning

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury snapped angrily

"Clear out the tech. below every piece of phase two on a truck and gone." He added to the silently fuming woman while I stared at the man's back

"Yes sir." Hill answered grimly walking past fury and I

"I think he's lost it." I jokingly whispered to hill and I continued to follow fury quite aware that the man had herd me

Fury and I continued down a hall reaching a room full of futuristic tech in the center was an older man with grey hair and blue eyes he himself was staring at a big box of glowing blue energy.

"Director." He exclaimed

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked directing the question at the already scattered man

"The tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig stated

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury drawled

"No it's not funny at all." Selvig said distressed

"The tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." he said fury following him down the platform while I stayed where I was as the box freaked me the fuck out

"I'm no scientist but I don't think boxes have genders." I joked receiving a quick dry glare from Selvig

"I assume you can pull the plug." Fury stated

"She's an energy source we turn off the power." He stared

"She turns it back on." I finished in slight awe

"If she reaches peak level…" he drawled

"We prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury snapped cutting him off

"But we don't have the harness." Selvig contradicted "my calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation nothing harmful low levels of gamma radiation." He finished

"That can be harmful, where's agent Barton?" Fury growled

"The Hawk?" Selvig scoffed

"Up in his nest, as usual/ probably in his nest." Selvig and I growned at the same time

Fury pressed down on his com, "agent Barton report." He growled

" I gave you this detail so that you could keep a close eye on things." Fury stated angrily looking at agent Barton on his left.

I zoned out of Fury's scolding looking over and assessing the man, Agent Barton wasn't an unattractive man he had short cropped dirty blond hair, full lips, and really nice eyes. I would have been attracted to him if it weren't for the fact that the man could be a grade A jackass. Don't get me wrong he was a jerk to everyone else and even treated them with respect but to me he was a jerk and we more often than not gotten into it with each other having to be broken up by our respective partners.

"Doctors its spiking again." The voice of one of the women in the room spoke catching my attention

"No one's come or gone, and Selvig's clean no contacts, no IM's if there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." Barton said stonily

"At this end?" Fury questioned

"Yeah, the cube is a door way to the other end of space, right?" He stated

"Correct where is this leading?" I asked

"Doors open from both sides." he stated calmly looking at me

"Not yet". Selvig whispered to himself

Suddenly there was the sound of something crackling and the ground began to shake the hawk was courteous enough to grab my arm before I lost balance in surprise. The tesseract began crackling and blue energy began to spin shooting out of the other side opening a large bluish green portal that collapsed. Kneeling in the place of the portal was the smoking form of a man and a woman three guards attentively stepped towards them. The man stood followed by the woman the man was dark haired with dark green eyes, he wore an outfit of black green and gold he wore a malevolent grin on his face. The woman held a staph similar to the one the man held only it bore more resemblance to a shepherds crook, she wore a long stormy purple dress and stormy blue earrings unlike the evil smile of her companion her bore a semblance of boredom.

The rest of us looked upon them with fear in our eyes.

"Sir, ma'am please put down the weapons!" Fury commanded I could sense that he was speaking more to the man then the woman

The man looked at his weapon for a moment before hostilely firing it at our position the three of us the hawk scrambling to shove the director out of the way where as I hit the ground hard. The man then continued to slaughter several guards remorselessly the woman continued to stand on the platform doing nothing she didn't help but she didn't stop him either. He then continued to hit the same female as before and slice open another guard I stood just as the others pulled out guns I pulled a small lipstick sized tube out of my pocket hitting a button that caused it to grow 8 feet in length and grow one foot blades on each side. as the bullets ricocheted off the man I ran forward and attempted to hit him only to be sucked up into a funnel of swirling water a pair of violent sea green eyes glaring at me as I drowned. I was glad that luck happened to be on and off my side a I flew out of the whirled pool and into a table leaving me dazed with my ears ringing my dark hair matted in my face becoming matted with a small amount of red.

_Momae's p.o.v_

I continued to glare at the dazed form of the dark haired woman who dare threaten my Loki while he was distracted that was just rude. The woman's hair was pin straight and black like Sif's the girl had a set of large almond shaped golden brown eyes that seemed dazed enough that I felt I was done having to deal with her. I couldn't help but smirk at the destruction Loki had left he was always a bit over the top with his quests. Suddenly one of the men began standing only to be grabbed by Loki before he could try anything.

"You have heart." Loki stated staring the blond man down

I noticed that a dark skinned man was now kneeling and watching in slight fear at Loki and the agent and briefly considered finishing but decided against it as he went to check on the girl and made no move to go after Loki. i shuddered slightly when the dudes eyes turned black then a clammy shade of blue all of his actions now being controlled by Loki. The man returned to his kneeling position taking his hand away from the woman's pulse to stare at the two who were currently walking away the man now mad his way sneekingly to the tesseract grabbing it quickly and placing it in a box he then walked over to the girl and helped her stand turning trying to get away sneakily but Loki noticed anyway catching the man's attention again.

"Please don't I still need that." Loki hissed warningly

The girl sneered dazedly now standing on her own "like hell we'll give it to you!" She yelled

The man placed a hand on the girls shoulder; "this doesn't need to get any messier." He snapped calmly

"Of course it does I've come too far we've come too far for anything else." he hissed including me

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He sneered defiantly

"Loki, brother of Thor." An elderly man exclaimed

"We have no quarrel with your people." The other man added reaching out to steady the swaying woman

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." I stated softly surprising everyone in the room as I had not spoken yet

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury questioned directing it at Loki

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki drawled

"Free from what?" The man growled

"Freedom." I answered

"Freedom is life's great lie once you accept that, into your heart, you will know peace." Loki finished taking control of the elderly man's mind

"Yeah you say "peace", I kind of think you mean the other thing." The man drawled

"Sir Director fury is stalling this place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us, he means to bury us." The blond man stated stepping forward

"Clint?" The girl whispered her bottom lip quivering slightly though the man paid no attention to her

"Like the pharos of old." Fury drawled

"He's right the portal is collapsing in on itself we've got maybe two minute before this goes critical." The older man spoke

"Well then." Loki drawled looking at the man named Clint who immediately shot the man named Fury

"Director!" The girl screamed diving towards his body while the rest of us strode by

_Kate's p.o.v_

Suddenly fury sat up snatching the radio from my belt, hill do you copy? "Barton has turned!" He yelled scaring the crap out of me

I winced and helped fury to his feet the two of us scrambling slowly to get out of the bottom level room.

"They have the tesseract shut them down!" He continued leaning on me for support though I wasn't that stable either

The ground began shaking jolting me into action coxing fury to take the steps three at a time and grinning when I saw the exit even more exited to hear Coulson's voice over the talkie. Fury and I dodged sparking electricity and jumped into the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter as the ground crumbled beneath us just barely managing to take off. I gaped in horror at the sight of the S.H.I.E.L.D base crumbing and leaving trails of smoke even the director looked horrified at the destruction but somehow still managed to go after the man and Hawkeye who were easily driving away as the director shot at them. Suddenly the man in the truck fired a bead at the chopper sending us crashing down and diving for our lives as they escaped.

"Director, director fury do you copy?" Coulson's voice demanded over the radio

"The tesseract is with a hostile force I have men down. Hill?" Fury said into the radio offering a hand to help me up

"A lot of men still under I don't know how many survivors." She stated shakily over the radio

"Sound a general call I want every living sole not working rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury snapped over the radio to hill

"Roger that." Hill said back

"Coulson, come get Risuku and get back to base. This is a level seven as of right now we are at war." Fury said calmly

"What do we do?" Coulson questioned as I looked at fury in slight shock

We were going to war.


	8. The big guy

_Quinn's p.o.v_

I stood near Coulson and Kate who looked upset that she had to go after terry while Coulson got stark and I got banner with Natasha especially since I told her it would be like pulling teeth. That was a lie of course I was just trying to get her mind off the fact that her crush had just been jedied into the dark side. Coulson was calling the number of the Russian man who held Nat hostage that man believed that he was interrogating Natasha but that was the trick she was really getting info from him. The three of us waited patiently for the phone to pick up and suddenly it did. The man on the other end spoke to Coulson in Russian he sounded agitated like we cared.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, third floor, we have an F-22 exactly 8 miles out, put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the bock before you can make the lobby." Coulson stated dangerously

There was a moment of silence before Coulson spoke again "we need you to come in." he stated grimly

"Are you kidding?" I'm working. She snapped back as we could hear her over the phone

"This takes precedence." He stated

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation this moron giving me everything." She snapped harshly

"Look you can't pull me out of this." She grouched

"Natasha, Barton's been compromised." Coulson spoke grimly as Natasha care just as much about the bird as Kate did

"Let me put you on hold." She said softly

I couldn't help but grin at the sound of grunting and the cries of pain as I knew Natasha was probably kicking the shit out of these men. After a moment Natasha's voice came back over the phone.

"Where's Barton now?" She asked but that was the problem we didn't know

"But he's alive?" She questioned again

"We think so I'll brief you on everything when you get back but first I need you talk to the big guy with Quinn." Coulson stated

"Coulson you know stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me and Quinn only slightly more. "Natasha stated

"Oh I've got stark; you guys get the big guy." Coulson said seriously

It wasn't but a few hours later that Nat and I found ourselves in a small hut waiting for a young operative to return with Banner. I smiled as the little girl ran through the room and disappeared out the opposite window Dr. Banner coming in just a little too late.

"You know for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle." Nat stated looking around as though she were looking at the whole country

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." he spoke looking at the two of us and I found myself self-consciously pushing a strand of dark hair out of my face.

"Then what is it Yoga?" I asked sarcastically

"You brought me to the edge of the city smart." He said looking around

"I assume the whole place is surrounded." He stated matter of factly

"No its just you and us." Nat stated

"And your actress buddy is she a spy too, they start that young?" He asked

"I did." Nat said simply

"I didn't." I said smiling

"Who are you?" He asked us giving me a look that screamed you're strange

"Natasha Romanoff and this is Quinn Sunshine." Nat said

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff because that's not gonna work out for everyone." He said awkwardly

"No, no of course not we're here on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." I stated as Nat and I got closer to the man

"S.H.I.E.L.D, how did they find me?" He asked

"We never lost you, doctor." Nat started

"We've kept our distance even helped keep some other interested parties off you scent." I finished

I zoned out to analyze Dr. Banner he wasn't bad looking. He had curly brown hair that had some gray in it from stress, and light colored skin but what caught me were his eyes they were a really intense brown that held years of sorrow and I would know I lived similar years. Suddenly I felt sympathy for him and was half tempted to just let him go but I knew Nat would never allow it. The one thing he could do without was tweed. I snapped out of it when Nat mentioned the tesseract.

"It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Nat stated as banner stepped forward to look at the picture

I frond as straightened out the black mesh tank and acid colored jeans we maybe had him right where we wanted him the fixing of my clothing was nervous habit.

"What does Fury want me to do swallow it?" He questioned causing me to snicker

"He wants you to find it it's been taken it emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace there's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do." Nat said grimly

"If there was that's where we would be." I spoke simply playing with my skull earrings

"So, Fury isn't after the monster?" He demanded

"Not that he's told us". I again explained

"And he tells you two everything?" He asked

"Talk to fury he needs you on this." Nat spoke slightly desperately.

"He needs me in a cage." Banner whispered lowly

"No he's gonna put you in a…"Nat started

"Stop lying to me!" Banner shouted making me jump and Nat pull her gun

"I'm sorry that was mean I just wanted to see what you'd do… are you ok?" he asked looking at me as I was slightly hypervenalating

"Fine, just peachy." I said finally getting my breathing in control

"Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess ok?" Banner said sincerely to Nat who was still pointing her gun at him slight fear in her eyes

"Natasha." Banner asked as Nat slowly lowered her weapon

"Stand down were good here." Nat said into her comlink getting the swarm of men outside to lower their weapons

"Just the three of us?" banner asked humor dancing slightly in his eyes

I shrugged and laughed turning and skipping out the door hoping to god I didn't break and ankle in the shoes I was wearing.

_**review please**_


	9. Hey girlboy Hey listen

hello loyal followers i guess some of you have been woundering where the hell i've been. well people's i'll tell you , highschool (duh duh duh)but never fear i am back and better than ever. not only will i be updating my curent storie but i will be posting ore storys. i should be updating sometime this week but don't hold your breath oo much because i'm going to be crazy busy with finals and staar testing ( que horror movie scream) but after testing i should be a lot mor free. again sorry i've been getting aquainted with my new school and with my new friends and have been really busy moveing and leaving people behind.

if you want to ask me somthing message me or leave a reveiw and please don't flame me i have a lerning disability and it makes me feel like a dumbass when you leave nasty comments.

i love you guys and hope you enjoy my new stories.

darktitan245

eblovavatar

penny-from-heaven5

shortfury18

i miss you gus and hope you miss me

ttfn (ta ta for now)


	10. Andrinian History

I sat on the edge of a balcony in my home country of andrina, a small island full of people who at one time or another broke off from Europe it had originally been founded and owned by the Moreau family in the early 18th century. The country was put to its first test when the French angry at loosing so many people attacked only to have their buts kicked by the Andrinan army with a small amount of help from the Greeks. Arthur moreau was crowned king and given the handof a beautiful English men's daughter who then became queen. Now this is where I come into the picture. That fight that was two-hundred and eight years ago and this small island country is stilla monarch,with a beloved family ruling it, who are these beloved rulers you may ask they are James august Duran and Claudia Duran my mother and step father. Some people would jump for joy at being a princess but me I'm nest in line and don't want to spend the rest of my life atring out at the ocean while I listen to others problems. Its not like I'm an only child or anything I actually have five half siblings on my moms side and three on my dads plus a blood related sister who is seven years my junior. My parents where both wealthy and married young had two kids and split when their youngest was only half a year old. So now you see my predicament I'm the oldest so I take the crown.

...

I herd a thump behind me and it wasn't hard to figure out who it was having herd a jet just moments before and after a phone call with my favorite and only god brother I put two and two together.

What do you want? I demanded harshly.

What makes you think I want anything? A smooth female voice asked.

Oh please don't play dumb coulson just visited my friend ,he called me so what do you need? I snapped.

OK fine then I'll cut to the chase, s.h.i.e.l.d needs you for the avengers initiative. She stated coldly.

The avengers initiative? Wasn't that scraped a while back? I wondered.

Yes but the earth is in danger and we need your particular brand of freaky to keep it from being taken over.

Taken over by who? I wondered.

A man who calls himself Loki, listen just think about it I'll be back in the morning. She stated shoving files into my hands before turning around and flipping over the edge of the balcony I currently occupied.

"well that was strange" I whispered, wait Loki like the trickster god from mythology?

...

I fround and pulled open the first file inside was a picture of a breath taking young man with blond hair and blue eyes the file read.

Real Name

Steven "Steve" Rogers

Aliases

Captain America

Citizenship

U.S.A.

Place of Birth

New York, New York

Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers is the only living, successful test subject of theSuper Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Riskier during the Second World War. Transformed into the embodiment of human physiological perfection, the patriotic super soldier was given the title of Captain America and fought against the Nazis and their associated terror group HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century

Rogers is in a unique class by himself. While there are various elements to him that still make him human, the serum has enabled him to be more than human. Overall, Rogers possesses remarkable strength, speed, agility, stamina/endurance, reflexes, durability and extraordinary regenerative capabilities. In addition, he is a highly trained operative, trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and other skills due to his experience during WWII that still in these times makes him effective in battle. Despite his vitals being slowed, his old age and his having been frozen for almost seventy years, he is still in excellent physical condition.

Steven Grant Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4th, 1918 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. His father was an Army soldier who fought and died in the First World War. His mother, a nurse, died of tuberculosis. Young orphan.

After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health and condition.

Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erskine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more Super Soldiers.

Wow captain America! I whispered joyfully to myself remembering the great story of the lovely blond war hero.

The next file held a picture of a ashy brown haired man wearing read Bruce banner I recognized the name and smile remembering going to one of his lectures when I was young before the man disappeared off the face of the planet. I quick skimmed through his and the the rest of the files recognizing most of the names except forClint Barton, and thor when I finished I decided on what I was going to do, I was going to join the avengers.


End file.
